


Carry Me

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrying, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe is entirely unopposed to the realities of dating two people who are both Force-sensitive and, let's face it, in better shape than he is. Especially when that means he gets a lift straight into his bed. (canon divergent AU darkjedipilot)





	Carry Me

Poe was tired when he hopped down from the cockpit of his X-wing but he had to admit it was more than a little gratifying to see Ben hovering in the corner of the hangar, trying to pretend he was doing something rather than very obviously waiting to welcome Poe back.

He also wasn’t so tired that he couldn’t appreciate the fit of Ben’s pants, or the loose neck of his shirt. Then again, if Poe were ever too tired to fail to appreciate that, he’d probably be dead.

“You know,” Poe said, walking near him, “you can admit you missed me.”

Ben scowled. “I’m looking for a part Rey wanted for the _Falcon_. She’s been helping Chewie and my dad.”

Poe gestured in the air. “I bet you’re gonna find it in that box of hydrospanners.”

“I said I’m still looking,” Ben snapped, but his cheeks were pinking.

“Uh huh.” Poe tried very hard not to smile; Ben’s ego was so fragile. He took another step closer, and then another, so he was pressed up against Ben’s back. He snaked his arms around Ben’s waist. “Tell me you missed me and I’ll pretend to think you’re lying.”

Ben’s sigh heaved through his chest so that Poe could feel it. “I missed you, asshole.” He settled his hands on top of Poe’s.

Poe nosed into the back of Ben’s shirt and inhaled. “Yeah, I can’t pretend. You missed me so bad.”

Ben shoved Poe off and rubbed his hand through his hair, but his mouth was twitching like he was amused in spite of his best efforts. “You look like crap.”

“Thanks a lot. I feel like crap, too.”

“Did you get it?”

“Of course I got it, come on. Beebee-Ate’s got the datachip; I sent him to your mother already. I got her on comms before I landed and she said I can debrief in the morning. I’m kriffing wiped.”

“Is that why you look so terrible?” Ben pretended to shuffle through the box of hydrospanners again, as though he’d already forgotten they had both agreed he wouldn’t find what he was pretending to be searching for in there.

“Aw.” Poe nudged Ben’s side. “You worried about me?”

“Only that you’ll fall over and then I’ll have to deal with it.”

Poe slumped against Ben. “I might fall over. It’s a long way to our quarters. Maybe you’d better help me.”

Ben was raising his eyebrow with such feeling that Poe could sense it without looking. Or maybe it was just that Poe knew all Ben’s mannerisms so well that it was kind of scary. “Help you?”

“Yeah, like.” Poe wriggled around so he could see Ben’s face better but wouldn’t have to stop pressing into him. “Carry me or something.”

“Carry you?” The eyebrow was almost at his hairline.

“I’m fucking exhausted, buddy.” Poe injected as much of a pathetic vibe into his expression as he could. “Could fall asleep right here. Plus, you know, it was a long trip stuck in that cockpit. My ass is sore and stuff.”

Ben snorted. “You’re shameless.”

“Thought that was a previously established fact of my existence.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be continually surprised by the exact level of your shamelessness.”

“You love it.”

“That’s highly inaccurate.” Despite his words, Ben’s hands were making their way around Poe’s body, half holding him and half guiding him to stay upright.

Poe was definitely going to get what he wanted.

“Where’s Rey?” he asked. “She better at pretending not to have missed me?”

Obviously, she was. Poe already knew the answer to that question.

“Training with my uncle. She’s probably done now.”

“Good,” Poe said. “So you can carry me to her, and then to our bed.” He smiled, catching his lip between his teeth.

Ben rolled his eyes, but his hands lowered a little towards Poe’s ass, like he was getting ready to lift whether he consciously meant to or not. “Not sure she’d be impressed.”

Poe yawned and it wasn’t even on purpose. He really was exhausted. If Ben hadn’t been here to tease, Poe would already have planted face-first into his bed.

He was almost startled when he felt Ben’s arms shift, tighten, and lift him. His hands scrabbled against Ben’s chest, trying to keep his balance, and there was an awkward moment of adjustment before Ben settled Poe into his arms, bridal style, and Poe looped his arms around Ben’s neck.

“Thanks, babe,” he said, and smacked a kiss to Ben’s cheek.

Ben flushed a little and muttered something under his breath, faintly rude. Louder, he said, “No detours. I’m taking you to our quarters and that’s it.”

“Works for me,” Poe said, and waved at a laughing Snap and Jess as they passed them.

Outside the hangar, in the dim evening and cool air, they found Rey. Or, more accurately, Rey found them.

Her lightsaber was at her hip and her hair was up in three knots. She folded her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow, though she was clearly fighting the urge to smile. “Heard you were back,” she said. “Didn’t expect to find you off your feet so soon.”

“Ben’s so good to me,” Poe said, intentionally a bit simpering, and curled the fingers of one hand into the ends of Ben’s hair.

Ben made as if to drop Poe but Poe held on.

“Hey, hey,” he protested. “I’m sore and beat, remember? And you love me.” He smiled winningly.

“Not really,” Ben said.

“Rey loves me. She even admitted she was coming to see me.”

Rey unfolded her arms and took a step closer. “When’s the last time you slept? You’re either drunk or exhausted and I know you better than to think you’d be drunk flying back from a mission.”

“What d’you think he’s carrying me for?”

“Honestly it’s far from the weirdest thing you’ve gotten someone to do. I’ve learned not to question.”

“Can we just get on with it?” Ben said. “He’s heavy.”

“Rude,” Poe said. He poked Ben’s chest. “Maybe you should work out more. You’re twice the size of me; this should be no big deal.”

“Do you need some help?” Rey asked, her smile a bit wicked.

Poe looked at her, admittedly intrigued.

She didn’t wait for an answer, instead raising her hand so that Poe floated up out of Ben’s arms like he weighed nothing. It was a weird sensation, to say the least. Ben crossed his arms in a bit of a sulk.

Holding out her arms now, Rey made Poe float over to her until he was nicely settled in her grip. She grinned at him. “You’re not so heavy.”

“You’re so hot,” Poe said, “and I am extremely turned on right now. Wish I wasn’t so fucking tired.”

Rey laughed, while Ben strode past them in a huff. “Come on,” he said.

Poe waggled his eyebrows at Rey. “Guess he really wants to take me to bed.”

She laughed again and followed Ben towards the living quarters, across the base. She was holding him physically but Poe thought she might be drawing on the Force, too, to help her move so easily with him in her arms. Poe smiled and waved at everyone they passed.

Once they made it to their quarters, though, Ben just stood aside as Rey unceremoniously dumped Poe onto the mattress. He plopped down on his front with a grunt and laid there, flexing his fingers into the sheets.

“Maybe I’ll just stay here,” he mumbled. Moving felt like too much work. He didn’t mind the clothes so much but hopefully Rey or Ben would take pity on him and take off his boots. “Or… or… just give me a minute.”

He could move. He could. In a second.

Rey pushed him over onto his back, exasperated but fond. “You can’t sleep like that,” she said, and looked to Ben.

They both raised their hands and Poe’s jacket started sliding down his shoulders as his belt unbuckled.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Poe said, and their sly, smug expressions were nearly a match.

He tugged his pants down over his hips to help. “Honestly if you two want to take my clothes off for Force training or whatever I’m all for it.”

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Rey said, lips twitching into a smirk.

“I’m a thoughtful person.”

“You’re annoying,” Ben said, pushing Poe’s shoulders down so he was lying flat again, “and you should go to bed.”

“Mmm, I’m reconsidering the bed thing, actually, now that you’ve stripped me.”

Rey waved her hand, tossing Poe’s pants aside, before clambering onto the bed to kneel over his hips. She leaned down over him so their faces were close. “If you sleep now, maybe we’ll wake you in the morning really… pleasantly.”

Poe traced his fingertips up Rey’s spine. “Think I like the sound of that.”

“Thought you would,” Rey said, and dropped a quick kiss to his lips before swinging her leg over him and standing again.

The blanket and sheets shifted beneath him and Poe lifted his hips to ease Ben’s efforts to tuck him in. He was even thoughtful enough not to tease Ben about it. Fuck them, he was thoughtful as hell. “Does Luke know this is what you use the Force for?”

Ben shrugged. “He doesn’t need to know everything.”

“Uh huh.” Poe reached out to grab Ben’s belt loop, the closest bit of him he could snag. “You know what would help me sleep?”

“Looks like you don’t need any help.”

That was… likely true. “You know what would help me sleep better, then?”

Ben and Rey exchanged glances and Rey said, oozing sarcasm, “We have no idea.”

“Company,” Poe announced, and ignored their indulgent exasperation.

“Could you have ever guessed that? I certainly couldn’t.”

“Whatever,” Poe said, and tried to yank Ben towards him. “Come sleep with me. Platonically.” He paused. “Kind of.”

Ben crawled over Poe, making no effort not to crush him, judging by the way his elbows and knees were jabbing. “If it’ll make you shut up, here I am.” He pulled his boots off and threw them over the bed.

“Rey,” Poe wheedled, and she rolled her eyes before taking her boots off, too, and lying on his other side.

“Ben’s right,” she said, letting Poe tuck her in close, “you’re annoying.”

“And yet you’re still gonna wake me up real nice in the morning,” Poe said, closing his eyes, drifting off to the sound of their muffled, reluctant laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self-indulgent fluffy nonsense I started writing to cheer myself up after a crap day, sorry not sorry! I've never written this ship happy before, it was weird, lol.


End file.
